


Confident but confused

by Nockety



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minecraft, Online Friendship, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nockety/pseuds/Nockety
Summary: Dream starts discovering feelings and parts of him he never knew about. George tries to help him, but gets trapped in the middle of his confusion.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Confident but confused

#ring ring#  
"Haaah" Dream wakes up. Still half asleep, he picks up his phone from his small table and sees an alerting twitter notification.  
!#GeorgeNotFound has tagged you in their tweet#!  
Now fully awake and aware of what is happening he quickly opens twitter, just to see which tweet George tagged him in: "Imagine if I was with @dreamwastaken right now". The sleepy guy calmed down seeing it is not a drama tweet, which he kind of expected. The tweet wasn't anything serious. Him and George joke about this stuff all the time, so it's not like... he's actually here. Dream stops for a second and he remembers what happend yesterday, something that made shivers go down his spine. He and George got into a serious fight. It was off screen, people won't even know it ever happend, but it still wasn't anything that made him happy. 

It all happend, when Dream jokingly flirted with the british man a little bit. Unexpectedly George meanly snapped back at him with only one sentence for that, saying: "DREAM, NO CAMERAS ARE RECORDING US, can't you just stop for once, it's starting to get very annoying." and without a warning or a goodbye left the call. Dream only just realised how much that moment hurt him and what actually happend. At the time his mind was just blinded by thoughts like: "We aren't dating, he has every right to be angry" or "Maybe I should really stop."  
It really surprised him, George wasn't angry at all before that, he was actually more energetic than usually. Why did he suddenly get so agitated? Or was he even agitated? Clay only wanted to know the reason behind his sudden angry reaction

Oh well, there is very much nothing he can do with that now anyway. He doesn't have any answers, which he would only get if he talked to George himself , and without them can't form any opinions. "Wait, why did he tweet that then. I thought he was mad at me for the thing that happend" Clay thinks. But suddenly, he is taken out of his question filled mind by a familiar harmonic sound. #ring ring ring ring# His phone started ringing. Of course someone had to call him in the middle of a serious thought process. Nick/Sapnap popped up on his screen with two buttons. A green one to take the call and a red one to decline it. He stops and thinks for a second. He is not in the best mood he could be in, and Nick is one of his very best friends... one of them. Nick would know from the sound of his voice that something is bothering him. Did he wanna take the call and risk getting asked atleast a hundred questions, or was it better to not to and just ignore it? He would rather not take it, but it was Sapnap. His shaky cold hands picked up the ringing phone and accepted the call. Completely out of nowhere, Sapnap starts screaming at the phone: 'Do you wanna hang out Dream? Please say you do. Please please.' Dream was very shocked. He thinks he never really heard Nick this excited to hang out with anyone or even scream into the phone unless it was very urgent.

Clay tried to use the early morning mood to his advantage and mask his actual one. In a low raspy voice he answers: "Sure, but please don't yell, I just woke up." He did all this just for Sapnap to not know that he's sad right now. "Sure sure, but I have an amazing surprise waiting just for you!!" Sapnap replies in a show commentator's voice. "Surprise?" Dream says curiously. "Yep, just for you. Come to the Café in front of the playground at 3 pm and don't be late, I will be waiting there. Oh and also bring your car." was all Nick said before hanging up. What was with people hanging up on Clay without saying goodbye lately? This is the second time. Anyways, it's 10 am already. There is no point for him to have breakfast right now, so no need to rush things. He slowly got up from his undone bed and put on some basic casual clothes he wore daily. Grey jeans and a black hoodie with a white stripe over the chest.

The two hours pass rather quickly. As he normally does, he was just scrolling trough twitter and watching the TV for a little. 

Now it was time for the long awaited lunch and time for him to make himself a great meal. What usually surprised people is, that Clay is a very good cook. Actually a excelent cook. Now hungry, he went to the kitchen to make some food. He made some fried potatoes with two slices of meat covered in a mix of flour, eggs and breadcrumbs. It was a European food a friend taught him while visiting. What a delicious meal he made for only one person.

It was so fun making it with his friend. He always stands by the opinion, that food tastes the best when you make it and eat it with someone. Only if he had a person to share it with. He used to have a person who loved his cooking and shared every second of it with him. That person turned out to be a complete fake. It was a pure fail. The whole relationship infact. He wasn't searching for anyone new. Of course if someone just came into his life like that, he probably wouldn't say no. But he definetly wasn't waiting for that person.

He wasn't desperate for a partner, but sometimes it feels a little lonely in this huge apartment. It's so big only because it used to have two people living in it, but he can handle it.

Everyone in the building knew him as the "rich loner". What a nice name they gave him. I guess it kinda fits. He never has anyone over and doesn't go out too much. But when he does, everyone stares at him. Not cause he's weird, but because he's actually extremely good looking. Old ladies tend to look at him and say: "Oh what a handsome young man, his girlfriend has to be so lucky." These words don't really hurt too much, they are actually pretty nice. The only thing he misses is the girlfriend. Or maybe a boyfriend... to be honest he isn't very picky when it comes to his significant others. He only has a few things they need to be. They just need to be kind and he has to like them. That's all.

This is the end!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It isn't much, but it's honest work. Also sorry, if it seems a bit rushed or if there are some mistakes. Ya'll know it, it is what it is. I will most likely continue this "story", or I would like to. Leave comments if there are some confusing points for you guys. I'm getting tired and I'm making a lot of mistakes. That is why I'm ending it here. In the next chapter, we're gonna see the hangout and the special surprise Nick has for Dream. DOOPERS!


End file.
